Mai ho`oni i ka wai lana mâlie (episode)
Mai ho`oni i ka wai lana mâlie (Do Not Disturb the Water that is Tranquil) is the 1st episode of Season 6 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis While investigating a murder, Hawaii Five-0 also begin investigating a centuries-old Oahu palace raid involving pirates, buried treasure, and a killer who is using a stolen painting as a map. The morning after their wedding, both Kono and Adam are tortured and threatened by Gabriel while Danny shows concern for Steve in regards to Catherine Rollins returning to Hawaii. Plot Steve, Danny, Grover and Chin are back and they're tracking down killers. That's nothing new as Hawaii Five-O kicks off it's sixth season. This time there be pirates! Oh and Jerry, too. Long ago, pirates raided the island and stories were told they buried the treasure somewhere on the island. A writer is dead because he bought a box full of VHS tapes and on one tape a man was interviewed in 1975 stating he was the pirate that stole the treasure. That man's great-granddaughter wants the treasure, too. So she and her accomplice kill the guy and steal the tape. Jerry informs everyone that it is not a VHS tape, but a Betamax. VHS was 8% larger and far superior to Beta. This is an age-old argument for tech geeks. The man on the tape is long gone, and the author who interviewed him went missing shortly after taking the interview. The killers steal a painting, which had been stolen by the pirates and recovered 40 years earlier. Jerry points out that the painting is a map and the team heads into the forest to check it out. Chin finds a cave there and inside is the dead author. His journal notes that the pirate told him how he buried treasure on the island because he feared a mutiny. But Grover informs the team there is no treasure or even indications of anything having been buried anywhere in the vicinity. Jerry figures out the frame actually is the key to the treasure and the team finds the killers inside a home, digging a hole in the floor. There is the treasure chest -- was it worth killing over? Kono and Adam's wedding is over and they are ready for their honeymoon. The doorbell rings. They don't make the honeymoon. Notes * During the wedding reception and the singing of "We Are Family", Steve and Danny dance together. * Steve can dance - well. Quotes Steve McGarrett: OK, listen to me for a second. Listen, I appreciate your advice. I know you're trying to do me a favor, but could you please, please just stop talking? That's all, just you know? Danny Williams: Okay. You want to be alone, you want to be miserable for the rest of your life, don't listen to me. Steve McGarrett: You are alone and you are always miserable, and-and that is exactly why I'm not listening to you, okay? And that's also why I'm gonna ask Catherine to marry me. Danny Williams: Say that again. Steve McGarrett: I said you're always miserable. Danny Williams: The other part! Steve McGarrett: I'm gonna ask Catherine to marry me. Danny Williams: Well, it is about time. Steve McGarrett: I agree with you. It's, uh, something I should have done a long time ago. Danny Williams: I am very proud of you, buddy. Steve McGarrett: Thank you. Danny Williams: This is fantastic, huh? Look at this. See this? This is me not miserable. I am happy right now for you. Steve McGarrett: Give it time. It'll pass, I'm sure. Lou Grover: You do realize that this theory of yours is completely... Danny Williams: Ridiculous. Lou Grover: Damn right. Jerry, if the painting is the map, why not just go to the museum, pull out your phone, take a picture of the damn painting? Steve McGarrett: He's got a point, Jerry. Jerry Ortega: Your ignorance is adorable. Jerry Ortega: Trust me. Thar be treasure in that spot. Yo ho ho. Danny Williams: Are we there yet? Steve McGarrett: Well, according to Jerry, it should be right over this ridge. Lou Grover: I'm just gonna keep it real, man. If these perps are up here, I'm gonna be way too damn tired to arrest 'em. Danny Williams: We could just shoot the guy when we get there. Steve, you're good with that, right? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, you children done complaining yet or what? Chin Ho Kelly: Anybody got any bug spray? I'm getting eaten alive out here. Danny Williams: Ok, I can't keep it a secret anymore, Steve has something that he would like to share with everybody, with the group. Chin Ho Kelly: I hope it's bug spray. Steve McGarrett: Danny?! Chin Ho Kelly: Guys, over here! (The gang joins Chin at the mouth of a cave) Danny Williams: All right, I'll guard the entrance. Steve McGarrett: Seriously? Danny Williams: Claustrophobia does not go away. Good luck, guys. Jerry Ortega: Geez. How'd I miss this? This frame's wrong. Lou Grover: What are you talking about? Jerry Ortega: Take a look. See? Different frames. When the painting was originally stolen, the frame was brass. This is wood. Chin Ho Kelly: Okay, so the pirates changed it. Jerry Ortega: But why would they go through the trouble? I think the key to finding this treasure isn't the painting. Steve McGarrett: It's the frame. Jerry Ortega: Uh-huh. (Jerry looks at the slates of wood that make the frame) Jerry Ortega: Chin, I need a picture of the painting. Same size as the real thing. Lou Grover: What are you doing, Jer? Jerry Ortega: Take a look, there's a notch on the back of each piece. Lou Grover: Yeah, He's right. Jerry Ortega: Now pay attention. Each corner represents a direction. North, east, south, west. (Jerry draws lines connecting North to South and East to West) (The 2 lines converge over 1 spot) Jerry Ortega: So who's gonna say it? Steve McGarrett: You should say it. Jerry Ortega: "X" marks the spot. Trivia * Tia Carrere made her guest appearance in this episode. * This episode is an immediate continuation of the Season 5 season finale, picking up immediately after the wedding. Kono's hair was tied up for the wedding in the season finale but is down when they are introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Noshimuri. * When Simon Moore comes up from the basement, he leaves the basement door wide open. When McGarrett and Danno get to the door, the door is closed. When McGarrett throws the stun grenade into the basement, the door is partially open. |- |Makana Kalakaua |Tia Carrere |Kono's cousin who sings at the wedding. |- |Female Guest |Lara Palafox |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Tour Guide |Myhraliza Aala |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Cindy Patterson |Samantha Lockwood |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Thief / Simon Moore |Jay Hector |A man who appears in the episode. Video Category:Season Premiere Episodes Category:Season 6 (2010) Category:Episodes (New)